1. Field of the Invention
Methods consistent with the present invention relate to detecting and solving a network ID conflict, and more particularly, to detecting and solving a network ID conflict that can solve the network ID conflict by generating and providing a network ID related command by providing an extended network ID in a wireless network system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A personal area network (PAN), in contrast to a well-known local area network (LAN) or a wide area network (WAN), means, for example, a network owned by a person for personal use. In other words, the PAN is a network constituted by devices owned by a person for the purpose of providing convenience to the person.
Such a PAN, as described above, selects a PAN identifier (PAN ID) on the basis of local network information. In such a case, two or more different PANs may select the same PAN ID.
FIG. 1 is a view explaining a network ID conflict occurring in the related art when two different PAN networks use the same PAN ID.
Referring to FIG. 1, when a new node intends to access a network 1 in a state that both network 1 and network 2 have the same PAN ID, the new node that desires to access network 1 may undesirably access network 2, instead of accessing network 1. Even if the new node has accessed the desired network 1 without fail, the new node may nevertheless wrongly transmit a packet to network 2 because both network 1 and network 2 have the same PAN ID.
FIG. 2 is a view explaining a network ID conflict occurring in the related art when two different networks have the same PAN ID and the same node address.
Referring to FIG. 2, when a node B that is a member of network 1 transmits a packet to node C, node A also receives the packet transmitted from node B. That is, because both network 1 and network 2, to which node A and node B belong, respectively, have the same PAN ID and the same node address, node A receives and processes the packet from node B.
As described above, a node, which belongs to a different network, and which is not the intended destination of a transmitted packet, receives and processes the packet due to the network ID conflict, and this causes network overhead to be increased.